To Love My Sevant
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: NeuroXInu. One day Kagome came across a crime scene with not only the police at work but also a girl around her age with a tall man in a blue suit. What Kagome felt from him wasn't human... Adpoted from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kagome sighed as she slipped on a pair of running shoes before setting off to her new school but not before saying her goodbyes to her mother and younger brother. The both of them wished her a safe trip and good luck at starting at her new school.

Since the miko had come back from killing Naraku and completing the jewel, Kagome had no choice but to pick up where she left off on her life in the present. And although it wasn't that hard but after spending so much time in the Sengoku Jidai, it made her see just how dull life was without demons attacking her or any other kind of excitement thrown at her.

Two months after her quest, her grandfather died in his sleep. It was just his time and Kagome was just grateful that he didn't suffer. The day before he passed away, he had given her the task and responsibility of being head priestess of their family shrine, which Kagome accepted wholeheartedly.

Kagome also took it upon herself to train Souta to become a monk when he had asked her.

Because of her grades and absences at her old school, Kagome wasn't able to get accepted into any other schools. But luck was on her side when she got accepted into one of the most prestigious schools. They had said that they were willing to keep her in their school but only if she worked hard to keep her grades up to an average or higher.

She agreed to their criterion and promised to work hard if it was all the she needed to do to continue her education. But what she didn't like about the school was the girls' uniform, which consisted of a light pink sweater, a white button-up shirt, a dark green skirt, and a bit of a hot pink bow for the necktie. It was her choice to wear either white or black socks of whatever length, so she decided to wear black socks that reached just below her knee and were a loose fitting on the calves.

But other than the uniform, she wasn't complaining. Despite that her English teacher was such a bastard when it came to mid-term exams and the like.

After Kagome had rounded a corner that wasn't too far from her shrine, she heard sirens up ahead. As she came closer, she saw that it was a crime scene of a murder. From what she could see from her position on the other side of the tape, it was a slightly messy scene that involved a college student.

A deep male chuckle caught her attention with a male saying, "This mystery is already at the tip of my tongue." Kagome also felt a spike in demonic energy off to her side. She looked to the corner of her eye to see a tall man wearing a nice blue suit with a white scarf tied around his neck and stuffed into his jacket to make him look kinda like he was of a higher class… at least in style. He also wore a pair of leather gloves that were a chestnut brownish-red color.

Kagome then unnoticeably turned her head to look at him and saw that he had smooth pale skin, very interesting hair that was blond and chestnut brown with small triangular clips that dangled on the tips of his hair, and a pair of otherworldly green eyes that just screamed that he wasn't human.

What Kagome also noticed about him was that the same clips in his hair looked like the cuff links and buttons of his suit.

She'd admit that he was pretty handsome in appearance and that everything about him seemed inhuman, especially with his aura that radiated a sadistic but non-malicious feeling. The miko could only wonder what he was doing in the human world and hoped that it wasn't to kill humans.

"Neuro…" she heard the girl next to him say. She looked to be about the same size as Kagome and wore the same uniform as her. She also had short blond hair that had hair clips that looked like toothy grins with red lips.

'So this guy's name is Neuro…?' Kagome thought curiously before turning her attention back to the crime scene.

She then heard the girl call out a name, "Sasazuka-san!"

A platinum haired man with a faded olive colored suit turned to the odd pair next to her and acknowledged them with by saying that they really met up a lot when it came to cases. The younger man next to him kept spouting off and accusing the blond girl about stealing their case as the pair walked under the tape and toward them.

Kagome could swear that the younger man was still a rookie by the way he acted and thought, 'He hasn't been on the force very long.'

She then saw Sasazuka turn his attention toward her and his expression became that of recognition and he uttered her name, "Kagome… chan?"

His partner Ishigaki and Yako and Neuro followed the man's line of vision to see a raven-haired deep blue eyed girl around Yako's age and wearing the same uniform. Her hair was held up in a long ponytail that would resemble Aya Eishia's but her bangs framed her face and almost covered her eyes in a pretty yet mysterious way. The color of her lips was a soft Sakura petal pink and she had a pert nose.

On her ears… was what appeared to be a sterling silver fairy ear cuff on her right ear with a Peas blossom ear cuff on her left ear. And dangling from both earlobes were a pair of earrings that had sterling silver tablets with the Kanji for "Reiki" (Universal Life force) engraved on them with a small yellow-green tourmaline stone welded to the bottom of the small tablets.

The jewelry seemed to suit her very well but the didn't think the uniform did.

Sasazuka was surprised to see Kagome at this crime scene. The last time he had seen her was about a month after his family's death. It was actually Kagome who had made him see that just because his family died, it wasn't the end of the world. He remembered her saying a lot of words that held so much wisdom for her age yet held innocence that only a child could possess. And those exact words were what helped him move on and past his pain to continue living.

He had to admit that she had changed a lot from the cute little girl he had met to a very beautiful young lady.

Yako and Ishigaki thought that she was very beautiful and almost that that she was a young teenage model.

But Neuro… he didn't know why but something about the girl made his senses tingle. Not the way a mystery would but… something entirely different. And the look in her eyes… full of mirth and wisdom that were older than a war veteran's.

And that energy he felt… it rolled off of her in waves that almost seemed untamed yet controlled. Not to mention that it felt… clean- completely pure. It then hit him…

'A priestess, eh? How interesting…' Neuro had heard that there were few human females that had the gift to purify demons and unclean spirits but this was the first time he had ever come face to face with one.

It also made him wonder if she would make a good servant for him in finding mysteries to feed on.

Kagome smiled at Sasazuka while saying, "Long time no see… Sasazuka-ní. How's life been treating you?"

"It has been a long time. And life has treating me just fine. I'm sorry that I haven't visited your family's shrine." Even though Sasazuka was happy to see Kagome was doing so well, he kinda felt guilty for not visiting her family's shrine in the past few years.

"Don't worry about it. It's just fine; you're always welcome anytime. But it looks like you're pretty busy with this murder case so I'll let you get back to work." Kagome then took out a pen and piece of paper and started jotting something down while saying, "But whenever you have the time off, how about we grab a coffee or something to catch up? This is the number to my cell… you can call me anytime about anything."

Sasazuka gave an unnoticeable smile before walking up to her and taking the slip of paper and saying that some coffee would be nice when he had some time off.

Kagome then looked to her watch after giving the older man a smile and said, "I need to get to class before I'm late. Just call me whenever you want and we can catch up." And then Kagome left through the crowd while saying her goodbyes and giving him the best of luck on the case.

The platinum haired detective just gave a smirk as he watch her leave before he pocketed her number and went back to his partner and Yako.

After Kagome was far enough from the crime scene, she cursed herself when she looked at her watch again to see that she wasn't going to make it to her train in time so she took a right into an alleyway. She then looked around to make sure she was alone. Once she had done so, Kagome lit her energy flow through her hands and did a silent chant to summon a shadow portal that could take her straight to the school.

As she had stepped through the portal, Kagome never noticed the pair of eerie green eyes that watched her every move from above her on the wall of the building.


	2. Notice

To all of my readers and followers. I regret to inform you that I will no longer be on Fanfiction.

I have grown tired of the Adims, deleting my stories and not giving my notice ahead of time.

I will slowly be moving my stories from this account, to Archiveofourown.

If you are still intrested in my stories, search for Xireana_Prime, that is me and I will eventally update and fix my older stories. I will be Puting theses stories up in the next few days.

My apologizes,

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
